


Origin

by LeaStone



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Grillby(Undertale) - Freeform, Other, Possibly along the way ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaStone/pseuds/LeaStone
Summary: What is this new development...?





	Origin

**Author's Note:**

> =)

She was bereft of all she had. She only had her name of which she was born.

Every time she would die, she would have to get a new identity. Because people had forgotten that she had existed.

They had forgotten what their ancestors did to her and her species.

She was the last of her kind. And to be fair, one human she met was kind.

Just one, from her second life.

He was nice and caring. To someone, of whom he never knew the name of.

He died without knowing it still.

She had lived many lives. Some of which she wished she hadn't.

Because the world is cruel that way. Pain and anger fuel the minds of most.

Those who don't have that as a mindset are hard to see sometimes. Because usually, they do not speak up and voice themselves.

She was in her 30th life now.

Why she has had so many, that was their doing.

Wondering how they could make her perish this time.

Which ways to do so.

But she didn't care. She had no current fear. Those lunatics she had were gone, dust in the wind.

But now that she was alone, she kind of missed a little company. Even if she didn't have many feelings left.

She still felt loneliness.

An empty feeling you can't grip and take out. Or fill your soul with something of what you think is equal value as one's company.

You can't fill your heart with earthly desires only to let them go when you pass.

At least that's what she thinks.

She doesn't know when she got into this cell. Only that she had trusted someone.

A phoenix is vulnerable at their first moments of a new life after all. Maybe they knew where she was going to come back.

Maybe they knew that what she saw first would change her view of the world.

She doesn't remember much of her past life. Mostly feelings she never wanted to remember in the first place.

Although the images she sees at night are terrifying. Maybe that's why she doesn't want to think.

They had changed her from what she once was. The humans.

Changed her view of the whole world, because of the actions of few people.

Well, her definition of few people is different than most, I suppose.

Phoenixes usually take 10 years to come back from the ashes. Her kind, at least.

Although they are alive, they cannot move.

The seasons do not take a toll on their dust, because they put a magical barrier around themselves.

Maybe that's how the mages found her...

Either way, it doesn't change the fact that she is always in a circle of pain. Since when she dies, she always wakes up back in the same cell.

Because they never let her out.

Until...

 

**Author's Note:**

> *=)*


End file.
